The present invention relates to a fuel gasifying burner in which gasified fuel and combustion air of gasified fuel-air mixture generated within a fuel gasifying member are agitated and mixed with each other in the course of flowing toward a gas chamber, to make the mixture uniform in concentration and, subsequently, the mixture flows under uniform pressure into the gas chamber so that the mixture can be blown uniformly through a plurality of gasified fuel blowing openings and the blown mixture can be burnt stably.
A fuel gasifying burner is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-73306, in which gasified fuel-air mixture generated within a fuel gasifying member is blown from a gas chamber through a plurality of blowing openings, and the blown mixture is burnt. In the known burner, the gasified fuel-air mixture is completely prevented from being burnt immediately at a mixture dilution chamber defined between the gas chamber and an open end of the fuel gasifying member. This makes it possible to prevent the fuel gasifying member from being burnt out. Further, flash back combustion into the gas chamber can be prevented from occurring, and high combustion noise can also be prevented from being emitted. Thus, excellent gasified fuel combustion can continue for a long period of time. The known burner will be described below in more detail with reference to FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 4, the known burner comprises a tubular combustion cylinder 1 having a bottom wall, which is disposed adjacent an air blowing chamber 2. A combustion plate 3 having formed therethrough a plurality of blowing openings 4 is arranged within the combustion cylinder 1, to define a gas chamber 5 between the combustion plate 3 and the bottom wall of the combustion cylinder 1. A fuel gasifying member 7 is rotatably arranged within the combustion chamber 1. The fuel gasifying member 7 has at its axial one end a bottom wall, and has the other axial open end which communicates with the gas chamber 5. A gasified fuel-air mixture dilution chamber 6 is defined between the gas chamber 5 and the other axial open end of the fuel gasifying member 7.
The dilution chamber 6 has a radially inward end communicating with the gas chamber 5, and communicates with the air blowing chamber 2 through a plurality of ventilation pipes 8.
In the above-described known burner, the plurality of ventilation pipes 8, which are arranged within the gas chamber 5 adjacent the fuel gasifying member 7 so as to extend through the gas chamber 5, are an obstacle to flow of the gasified fuel-air mixture. This causes a considerable difference in flow velocity between the mixture flow adjacent the ventilation pipes 8 and the mixture flow remote therefrom. As a result, flames formed by combustion of the gasified fuel-air mixture blown through the blowing openings 4 in the combustion plate 3 might sometimes be partially lifted from the blowing openings 4, or red flames might mingle with blue flames. Thus, it is difficult to stably blow and burn the gasified fuel-air mixture under constant pressure and, in addition thereto, it is difficult to well agitate and mix the gasified fuel and the combustion air with each other to continuously provide gasified fuel-air mixture uniform in concentration.